Five Opposing Forces
Okay, this is actually the very first time that I have ever been to this wiki and made a fanon. Construction of this fanon will start the weekend of July 2 and 3, 2011. If my debut is too shaky, let me know. Now, wish me the best! JERealize (talk) 02:45, July 2, 2011 (UTC) (P.S. I'm already working on a different page from another wiki, so expect some delays...) (P.P.S. TotalDramaRox97 invited me to this fanon, so even though you two can't agree with each other, thank him.) Part "Less Than 1" "Okay, we're ready," I proclaimed as the program finishes installing itself on my computer. "Has the item been placed, Anthony?" "Yes, we have it right here," Anthony answered. He pulls out a CD container. Anthony is my good friend from college, and had decided to help me out on a project I've been working on for about fourteen months today. "Is it in yet?" I asked. In response, he opens the case and places the CD inside of it into the CD-reading mechanism (which came from an actual CD player, by the way). "We have it in. Now reading." It takes a few moments for the machine to confirm the CD as "P&F Universe". Anthony ran the cordless generator and activated the brainchild I liked to call "The Pop-Culture Transport Center". It used the power of particle accelerators to create a stable black hole which can instantly send me to any form of popular culture that this world had to offer. All I had to do is to provide the media (in this case, the CD), and it would work. The only problem is, this is a prototype, and risking my life here would wind me up off of Earth permanently. "Okay, I'm ready." I also wore a prototype spacesuit, which I created in order to keep myself stable in case things outside of my suit go wrong without resorting to bulky accessories. I entered a capsule, the target of the black hole, and watched as the machine placed it on the center of the warp pad. The pad was sealed off with a glass wall. "Okay, Anthony. Launch away!" The machine started, and the particle accelerator shot up to super-high speeds. Once the particle accelerator starts, it cannot be stopped until the particles collide with each other a nanometer away from the capsule and suctions the capsule altogether. This was it. There was no going back. "Activate the collision!" I commanded over the two-way radio. At once, I encountered a blur of black and white, and before I knew what hit me, I lost contact with everything. Part 1 "Do you think anyone outside of Danville ever sees our creations?" Phineas asks Ferb, as they sit under the tree in the backyard. "If not, maybe we should create a display show." Ferb nods. "Candace would really love that idea," Phineas adds. As if right on cue, a rumbling echoed throughout the city, and they ran away from the tree as the rumbling. It atopped after about fifteen seconds, but as they had noticed, there was no significant damage, although some of the tree's leaves fell off and landed in unison. Candace storms out of the house. "Okay, what was that?" she demanded. "It's probably your average earthquake?" Phineas answered. "There's probably no significance whatsoever." "There hasn't been an earthquake here in a long time," Candace objected. "I know you're up to something, and I'll find out soon enough!" She was about to storm out, but she stopped herself. "Do any of you know where the epicenter is?" Again as if on cue, an eruption sounded throughout the city, and Phineas, Ferb, and Candace were knocked off their feet. Nothing exploded, but after the sonic boom ended its prescence, it seemed like a low humming came from under their feet, deep underground. It seemed like Phineas was struck with the idea before he stood up. "Ferb, let's see what's underground," Phineas suggests. "I'm guessing that we may have found our source." Minutes later, Phineas and Ferb were drilling away in their own mine tunnel. It was in a spiral formation, and already 100 feet deep (it would have been deeper, but the duo decided not to rush), when they discovered a capsule holding a teen boy, deep in slumber. "Ferb, who do you think this is?" Phineas wondered. They both pulled the capsule out of the mine and studied the mechanics of the capsule. After that, it took a few minutes to revive the being and open the capsule. "Are you awake?" Phineas asked the teen. "Can you get up?" After waiting for a while, they found that he wasn't responding. "Let's see if this will wake you..." He poured down a special brew of energy drink that they were testing down the person's throat and waited for him to arise. He arose... but seemed puzzled as to what he saw. "Have I... made it...?" he spoke. "Wait, how did you get here?" Phineas wonders again. "I'm not from this world, or this universe, for that matter," he answered. "I'm Julian Espinoza, and I came for your help." -- -- -- -- -- Another rumbling occurs at a faraway mountain, with the soundwaves mimicking the catchphrase, "Hey, where's Perry?" At that same mountain, Agent P had apparently taken a wrong turn through a pipe to get there. He returns through that same pipe and manages to crash straight into Major Monogram's face on the giant computer monitor. "Ouch," Monogram winced. Two windshield wipers come out of nowhere and manages to remove Agent P from being stuck on the monitor, and he falls into his seat. "Agent P, we have news that Dr. Doofenschmirtz has hired an apprentice to fight for his side, Monogram informed, "and there are rumors that he fights like you have never fought before. Luckily, we have hired our own apprentice who knows the person completely." A door opens, and a teenager looking exactly like the one Phineas and Ferb found came out. Agent P was startled by his appearance, as if he had infiltrated the secret base. "Relax, Agent P," Monogram assured. "He's the ally I hired. He'll help you out. Now, stop Doofenschmirtz and his ally before things get out of hand," he ordered. Agent P wondered who this person was, and he received his answer as they were both launched through tubes in the ceiling. "My name is Julian Espinoza." He did not look good about that. -- -- -- -- -- Meanwhile, Candace saw the mine and had decided to take pictures of it. She ran from the scene once that was accomplished, Grade-A photos in hand, when she accidentally tumbled over the same teenage boy that Phineas and Ferb rescued and Agent P had allied with, and she fell over him. "Get off, you're breaking... my ribs..." he answered, and apparenly, it sounded like he was under a lot of pressure. Candace stood up and lifted him up, and proceeded to answer him questions. "Why were you standing in my way?" she asks, thinking that everyone in the tri-state area knew her routine. "Sorry, I'm not from here," he apologized. "I'm Julian Espinoza, and--" "Were you the one that my brothers dug up?" she interrupted. "I don't think that that happened..." he started. She had just realized what she thought had happened. "Oh... no." "What?" "I must have knocked you so hard that you were stricken with amnesia..." she murmured. "Well..." he started, but didn't have time to finish, as Candace half-led, half-carried him to her brothers for an explanation. -- -- -- -- -- "Now, this can really put us on the map," Phineas remarked when he saw the plans Julian drew up. "This is practically better than a showcase." The Julian Espinoza found by Phineas and Ferb has already proposed plans for a transcontinental maglev rail system, while the Julian Espinoza found by Candace have arrived... but hid behind the fence, seeing what had happened. The result was stupefying. "There are two..." Candace began, but trailed off, since she already proved her point. As for the Julian who was alongside her, he was so shocked that he froze in place. "Wait... what have they done...?" he stuttered. "Shocking, isn't it?" Candace assured. "My brothers always are up to these things, and I though thay they had stopped cloning people after they split me into two halves." "Yeah..." he thought. "I've always decided to bust them, but they seem to shy away from every trap I lay," she continued. "I don't suppose you have any ideas... do you?" "I know how to help you," he answered. "However, since there are two Julians, why don't you call me Emphasis?" -- -- -- -- -- Meanwhile, at Doofenschmirts Evil Incorporated... "Your name is Julian Espinoza, right?" Doofenschmirtz asked yet another Julian Espinoza. "That name seems awfully common..." "I get that a lot for some reason," he answered. "How about I call you something else?" "Okay, but I'll name myself." Julian thought it out for a while. "How about you call me Citadel?" "I like it," Doofenschmirts answered. "It shows your menacing side--" Just then, Agent P and the Julian Espinoza accompanying him, refered to as Agent J, landed on the balcony and rushed toward the villain and his ally. Finally," Citadel concluded. "I've been waiting for this." He pulls out his watch and hits a button, which unleashes a swarm of nanobots and encages both agents in skintight cages, which keep them both immobilized. "Do you like that? That's my latest project," Citadel added. "I know I do," Doofenschmirts agreed. "As for you two," Citadel continued, "you can't expect to stop any plan anymore, not even if you bring a copy of me to help you. Now, once I return, things will get much more interesting..." Citadel left the room. "As for him, I just hired him about thirty minutes ago," Doofenschmirts explained, specifically about Citadel. "He helped build my new creation, which has to do with coin collecting this time." "Coin collecting?" Agent J wondered. "You're not a regular, so don't speak unless spoken to," Doofenschmirts retaliated. He then went on to his back-story: "We start back to the riotous, eventful days of last week, where my friend from two miles outside of the Tri-State Area came to visit. Normally, his visits would have comforted me, but that time, he bragged endlessly about his new coin collection which he worked on for two years. It annoyed me, and then he asked me if I wanted to collaborate with him. Of course, I was so annoyed at his braggartry that I denounced our frienship and even challenged him to a contest to see which person would have the most valuable coin in existence. "I regretted that day, because believe it or not, I had to bet the blueprints to all my latest '-inator'-related creations, and he might had even done some good in the world with his kind of resourcefulness. In that case, I've decided to create a new invention..." (He had to take a call, and continued his rant.) "...which I have just heard that it won't arrive at my front step for about thirty minutes. Oh... great. (facepalm) I guess I'll have to explain it to you using these photos." (He picked up a few photos and showed them to the contained agents.) "This..." (shows a photo to them) "...will be the Time Capsule-inator, which still needs an official name due to the cliche maning of all my inventions." (both agents stare at him in disbelief) "Well, don't blame me. It was my apprentice's idea. But getting to the point, it aims onto any coin from any time and stores it in orbit around a planet located in another universe until its chosen date of return. This will allow me to collect the best coins ever lost in time, and rub it in my rival's face. Isn't it brilliant?" Part 2 A fifth Julian Espinoza was found in a capsule located in the city park, but was not noticed at all because of its silent appearance two inches underground. The door to the capsule opened by itself, and stood there, unnoticed... until a few minutes later. Julian stood out of the capsule and pulled the capsule out of the ground. After he laid it to rest on soft grass, he had quite a predicament on his hand, since he lost a lot of his memory on where he was and what he had planned to do right now. From there, he left the area and walked aimlessly, hoping that something would register in his mind. -- -- -- -- -- Meanwhile, the Julian that Phineas and Ferb were friends with, this time renamed JER, had already extended the transcontinental maglev system to Salt Lake City, and had already been welcomed by a massive parade through the streets. When he visited the governor's office, however, he was given a phone call from someone back in Danville, but the caller wasn't who he had expected. "I know what you had planned," the voice answered, "and I am allied aginst you." "Who is this? JER asked, "Also, why are you using my voice? I was about to have it copyrighted!" The person on the phone answers, "I'm Emphasis, Candace's friend. Just look behind you." JER turned around. In response, Emphasis was standing in front of him. -- -- -- -- -- Candace, however, was sneaking into Phineas and Ferb's room to find their biggest inventions which could have been stowed away in their room, an idea suggested by Emphasis. She searched through every hiding place she could find, and found no creations to present. However... she did find all of their blueprints. "Emphasis, what's your status?" she asked over the phone. "JER has left and is already crossing the Rockies," Emphasis answered. It was basically true: After Emphasis and JER met, thay had a harmless chat while Emphasis secretly planted a tracking chip on him, so he will be followed across the country. Emphasis was last recorded heading for Topeka, so it's known what status the rail is in. "Did you find anything we could use against them?" Emphasis asked. "Nothing yet," Candace replied. "However, I did find all of their blueprints." "Good." "How is that good?" "We could re-create one of their best creations, them present it to so wide an audience that your mom will never be able to forget it." "I don't know. Even with that guarantee, practically the entire city saw those things, except for my parents. Besides, how are we going to re-build them? It's never easy." "Don't worry about that. With the new monorail system in place, I'll meet you in about thirty minutes. See you then." He hung up, and that left me to worry: Will I ever bust my brothers? -- -- -- -- -- Still in a daze after what has happened, the fifth Julian kept moving past everything he saw, not caring what happened to him if it wasn't important to him. No one else worried about him, except for one, who had just hung up after receiving another one of Candace's calls. "Aren't you Emphasis, Candace's friend?" she asked. "No," he answered. "Not that I'm aware of." "So, you're with Phineas and Ferb...?" she thought. "Not with them, either," he declined. "So, who are you?" "I'm Julian Espinoza." "Like the others were?" "I don't know. All I know is that there's only one of me." "There's no proof of that..." "What do you mean?" "I'll have to guess that there are three of you..." "Okay, now this is awkward. I have no idea of what is happening right now." "I guess you're in need of an explanation." she concluded. "I'll take you to Candace, and see if this entire mess is straightened out." They finally had a direction to go toward. While walking to what seemed to him as an unknown location, she told him that her name was Stacey. Part 3 "Okay, I've returned," Citadel proclaimed to Doofenschmirts and the captured agents. "I've brought along something, too." He revealed a mechanism which Doofenschmirts recognized. "It's the Time Capsule-inator that I waited for!" he answered. "I thought I still needed to wait another fifteen minutes for this." "I know, but I was able to bribe him," Citadel explained. "Besides, you owe me $300 and some of your most valuable coins." "Okay, okay, so I owe you big-time," Doofenschmirts summarized. "However," Citadel interrupted, "I think you're being too narrow-minded in your work." "What do you mean?" "You could create even bigger plans than yours with this machine," Citadel explained. "For example, I've heard about these two kid inventors who have built lots of creations over the summer. You could take their inventions and use them now, without any further interruption." "Now, you think your plans are better than mine?" "I seem to have such a closed-minded master, do I?" "Who are you calling closed-minded? I'm experienced in what I do, and you're not one to question it!" "You mean, with your failed '-inator'-based failures and the incompetence to skip right to the point and carry out plans as planned?" As they were arguing, Agent J's EMP device accidentally fell out of his pocket when he tried to reach it. He whispered to his comrade, "Is there any way that you can activate it?" Agent P responded by trying to blow some air upwards toward his hat. The hat was able to fall off of the nano-enforced cage and onto the EMP, where it landed soundly on a white button. Citadel suddenly noticed the cages melting away, and as Agent P leapt through the air and was about to land on Doofenschmirtz, a ball made entirely on diamond fall on the escaped agents and shut them back into captivity. "Didin't think I'd let you out that easily, did you?" Citadel boasted. -- -- -- -- -- JER and the monorail system had already reached South Bend, Indiana, and JER had stopped for a five-minute rest. He expected that the final segment which goes through Philadelpia and New York, and ends at Boston, would be completed in about twenty minutes, since his construction crew works using specially designed Lockheed jets, equipped with miles of concrete and track to build the path. However, Emphasis had a lasting effect in his mind. JER wasn't oblivious to the fact that he would be punished by his own self. However, if JER finished this project, then it wouldn't matter, anyway, as long as it worked... will it? -- -- -- -- -- The fifth Julian and Stacey hurried over to 'the backyard' where it seemed that materials galore were being made for the construction of something that Julian didn't know about... "What is this?" he asked. He needed to know what had happened... "I have no idea what is happening so far," Stacey answered, "so your guess is as good as mine." Just then, one of the people in the backyard, which Julian didn't recognize at all, noticed him. "What are you looking for?" he asked. "I don't know," Julian replied. "Maybe... an explanation." He was then welcomed into the backyard. Julian saw exactly what was built on the lawn: a control center for some unknown project. "What exactly is this?" Julian asked them. to be continued... Category:Fanon Works